maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
High Evolutionary
Created by Ilayuminite, With help from Christiankid7 Meet the hottest King of Evolution - The High Evolutionary. High Evolutionary.png His lore: Our dear Herbert Wyndham was a geneticist, cast out for his inhuman experiments. He evolved his own mind using a genetic accelerator. As the High Evolutionary, he sought to evolve all life on Earth to perfection... with or without their consent. After the incursions, Herbert had a mental breakdown, as his Goal in life has been destroyed (Earth was pretty much just rocks flying around). After a while, He saw the former Agent restore the earth. Once again, Herbert found a path to walk in, but the next time might not be too kind for the agent. He will protect it, at all costs. High Evolutionary costs 90 CP (I don't go by Lockboxes' rules). Starts as a Generalist. Passives: Advanced mind - When attacked, chance to change class to the attacker's counter-class. Can't trigger by counter-attacks. Advanced Cybernetics - Removes debuffs from self each round. Strategic Evolution - Applies Opportunist to all enemies and Rising up to all allies each round. Looks like this - (https://gyazo.com/97021d03f3aafd899910bf9b78605653) Abilities: 1)Advanced Melee - Multi-Function A) Pressure - Single target Unarmed Melee attack - The pressure is increased on the enemy because of Herbert's attack. If High Evolutionary is a Tactician, Blaster or Infiltrator, the debuff gained is Malignant Ice 'and 'Bleeding. If not, Malignant Fire. The effects last for 2 rounds.' '''No CD. Looks like this - https://gyazo.com/481c7662c8ae358579af6a99db36ba74 B) '''Advanced CQC' - Single target Unarmed Melee attack - Herbert attacks, exploiting all of the weak points of the enemy. If High Evolutionary is a Bruiser, Scrapper or Infiltrator, the enemy gains Off-Balance and Winded. The enemy gets Wide-Open '''regardless. The effects last for 2 rounds. No CD. Looks like this - https://gyazo.com/199541788b1ede6729eb86c6912256ef Advanced Ranged - Multi-Function A) '''Charged Blast - Ranged All enemies Energy/Electric attack - Blasts the enemy with an electric blast, giving Static Charge to all enemies for 3 rounds and Depower for 1 round. 2 rounds CD. Looks like this -> https://gyazo.com/d405ca1b59b27986d984863decc0932e B) Nasty Gun - Free action - Ranged Energy attack - Herbert blasts an enemy with his special gun. The enemy gains Malignant Poison and Exhausted '''for 1 round. 2 rounds CD. Looks like this -> https://gyazo.com/6ca03af04b0cfd42ec6d31f7def473ae C) '''Radioactive Gaze - Quick action - Energy Single target attack - Herbert gazes at the enemy, using his energy manipulation to create a blast from his eyes. Enemy gains Fumbling and Malignant Radiation for 1 round. 2 rounds CD. Looks like this -> https://gyazo.com/fdf733aef83de355545429b1dfd7d10c 3) Devolve to Evolve - Quick Debuff/Buff action - Herbert takes the DNA from his enemies and adds them to his allies. All allies gain Buildup while all enemies gain Breakdown for 2 rounds. 3 rounds CD. Looks like his passive. 4) Cosmic Ascension - Quick Buff action - H.E. enhances his powers like he did against Galactus. He gains all of the Cosmic Classes bonuses (Cosmic Blaster, Cosmic Scrapper, etc) and Rebuff for 2 rounds. 2 rounds CD, starts with CD. Looks like this - https://gyazo.com/d2cc5f40bbfcbdab2064c59c89c0dacd Recruiting Dialogue: Ah, Agent. You seem confused. '' ''You see, after watching you save the Earth I felt that my time was wasted pitting my might against you and your allies. I offer much more than a simple alliance. '' ''If permitted, I could enhance you beyond any inhibitions...you would be my ultimate project. '' Ah, you seem apprehensive. Very well, you will learn in time to trust me. For I am in your debt.'' Stats: Health:5/5 Stamina:4/5 Attack:3/5 Defense:4/5 Accuracy:5/5 Evasion:4/5 Isos coming soon! Any kind of feedback would be nice. Category:90 CP Category:Heroes